Souls Apart
by Rynobuster
Summary: Clank wasn't the only one cloned. A lombax creature has escaped from an abandoned labratory. He only wishes to be free, and he's willing to do what he was created to do.


SPIRITS APART

Chapter 1

His glowing red eyes opened suddenly. He could see he was in some sort of tube filled with water. He looked down his arms and could see wires stuck to them. He flexed his fingers testing his joints. He tugged his left arm sharply and the wires popped off. He repeated it with his right arm. He looked down his nose and noticed he had a wire coming out of his mouth he spat it out and suddenly realized it was supplying him with oxygen. He slammed his hands against the glass tube and smashed straight through it. He was surprised at how strong he was. He shook his body water flying off of his black and grey fur. He looked around; it looked like he was in some sort of laboratory. There were no windows so he couldn't see outside. In the corner of his eye he saw a glass cabinet. He walked over to it inside were two jet black wrenches. He smashed the glass with his elbow and picked them up. They felt right in his hands. He put on black pair of trousers that were next to the cabinet. He sat down and held his head in his hands. Where was he? More importantly who was he? He couldn't remember anything. He listened to a soft hum and wondered what it was. He looked up at the computer panel. It was on. He walked up to it and pressed a few buttons. He began to look through the files on the computer. They seemed to mostly be diary entries of somebody called Dr. Nefarious. He kept going on about creating the perfect weapon to end his arch-enemy. Attached to the files were pictures, newspaper articles about a Lombax called Ratchet. He zoomed in on the picture. This Ratchet looked very much like him; one of the articles saying that he had recently became a starship captain. He was about to leave when he noticed one last file called Project R. He opened it. Inside was a picture of him when he was in the tube. He read on about how Nefarious had used Ratchet's DNA to create the ultimate weapon ever. He read the last sentence and snarled. He raised up his wrench and smashed the computer. It died instantly. He heard footsteps running towards the door to his left. Two robots leapt through the door and looked around.

"Just a false alarm. Wow the computer exploded."

"I can't believe Nefarious left just us to protect the whole lab. He's been gone for like 3 months now.""

"We better get a pay rise for this." The creature dropped from the ceiling behind the two robots. He stepped on a piece of glass, the cracking noise alerted the guards, they turned around but before they could raise their weapons the creature had decapitated them with two slashes from his wrench. He watched their bodies fall to the ground, no mercy in his cold, cruel eyes. He looked across the destroyed room. He picked a singed photo off of the floor. It was of Ratchet and Clank. Clank? How did he know this robot's name was Clank? He shook his head and growled. He looked at the picture again, at Ratchet. One thing was for sure, this Ratchet was a great tactical leader, a man who didn't make mistakes.

Ratchet snored loudly. He grunted and opened his eyes a little. He sat up and whacked his head on the ceiling, forgetting he was in one of the bunk beds. He rolled over and fell off the side, he crunched into the ground. He swore and got up walking for the door. He missed and slammed into the wall. He finally got through the door and slumped on the sofa.

"Are you okay Ratchet?" Clank said as he came in.

"I need coffee." Ratchet said.

Ratchet slowly drank from the huge cup bags under his eyes.

"What's wrong Lombax? You not exercising probably hey?" Helga said.

"Seriously what's wrong Ratchet?" Sasha asked.

"I'm bored." Ratchet said. "It's been months since the whole Nefarious thing; you know I want to fight! Fire guns watch stuff explode, you know, there's nothing to do here."

"Why don't you play on your VG9000?" Al suggested.

"Completed every game, every level, 100." Ratchet said.

"Dude there's the ship party on Metropolis tonight that'll be fun for everyone except the poor sucker who has to stay here and guard the ship." Skid said. Ratchet looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Oh right you're the one guarding the ship, whooo sorry dude."

"I'll stay with you if you want Ratchet." Sasha said.

"If you want, but I wouldn't mind having some company.

"Well you guys can stay here and be boring then but I'm gunna party harder than I ever have before dude!" Skid said.

The creature slowly crept up to the door his back against the wall. He hit the door release switch and quickly took a glance at what was behind the door. It was a ship docking bay with a slim black ship in the middle. Perfect, he thought. There were five more robots guarding the ship, he jumped through the doorway and leapt up and grabbed a girder. He crept along it until he was directly above one of the robot guards. He quickly and effortlessly pulled him up and pulled of its head with his black wrenches. He dropped the body which hit the ground with a loud crash. All the guards spun around and saw the broken robot lying on the floor.

"Shit, I'm outta here!" One of the robots yelled and ran for the door. He was almost through when the creature landed straight in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. In one quick jab he stuck his wrench straight through the robot who's screams slowly faded until his arms lay limp at his sides. The creature swung his wrench send ing the robot flying off crashing into one of the others sending them both flying off the edge of the docking bay. The other two started firing their blasters. The creature swung his wrenches around in an arc deflecting every blast the robots sent his way. He somersaulted behind one of the robots grabbed the robots arm with the blaster and fired it at the other robot who exploded. The creature then threw the last robot over his shoulder crashing into the floor before bringing his wrench crashing onto its head. The creature opened the cockpit to the ship and took the controls. He had never flown before. So how did he know what he was doing?

"Set coordinates to Starship Phoenix" The creature said. His eyes burning bright.


End file.
